A Story in Which the Main Character dies
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Elphaba's POV as she dies and afterwards, based slightly on Harry Potter death scene. Fiyeraba, rating just in case, bookverse


**This is probably the last story/update I'll be posting for a while. I'm attempting to write a novel over the summer and will probably be too busy with that and other things to write any Fanfiction. If a Fanfiction idea comes to my head and I type it up I'll be sure to post it, but I Hope You're Happy is on hold along with the other multichapter I'm working on. Sorry! As soon as I finish my book, I'll start writing again!**

**Fact: I was watching the Medical Channel (I'm a nerd) and saw a doctor named Stephen Schwartz! NOT kidding! I almost died!**

**Disclaimer: See my story; **_**The Ultimate Disclaimer**_

"Will this nightmare ever be over?"

I saw the water coming. It rose like a wave from the bucket and splashed, seemingly in slow motion through the air. In that brief second I was afraid, something I had not been for many years. The cool liquid fell onto my black robes, just staying on the surface of them for a second before slowly seeping through.

Pain. Unbearable, searing, white-hot pain. More than I could have possibly ever imagined. I could feel my skin peeling off of me and, without meaning to, I screamed. A loud, anguished cry that I was surprised that I could even make. My vision began to go black and I saw faces.

Some from my childhood that I had not seen for many years; Melena with her strange bursts of motherly affection, the Quadlings and their curiosity of my skin and indifference to my father's lectures, the Rush Margins children, who to them, I was just another playmate.

Then faces from more recent years; Madam Morrible and her way of enticing girls to become pawns of the Wizard's reign, Glinda and her desperation to become the best, like she deserves, Avaric who never had to do anything, yet got everything, Nessa who escaped the world and reality with her religion, the Wizard a man who hid behind magic tricks, Boq, the most excepting and friendliest person I have ever met and Sarima with her children and sisters, who had, in an attempt to save herself grief, tortured me by her unwillingness to listen and forgive. Yackle came in and out, always with that creepy, knowing smile on her face, as if she were telling me 'I knew what was coming all along, you had it coming to you!'.

The last thing I saw of the world was Dorothy's terrified and remorseful expression, which reminded me of myself more than anyone could ever know. Liir was standing a few feet behind her, tears were running down his face. He looked and sometimes acted so much like Fiyero that I had to hide my grief when I was around him, using anger as a shield.

Fiyero......

My world went completely black; I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. A voice whispered through the darkness, "Elphaba....." I opened my mouth, tried to answer but couldn't, I had no mouth, no eyes, no soul. Another whisper, I see a bright sliver of light ahead of me, but I can't go towards it, I move backwards. No soul.....

Suddenly, I'm released. I take in a deep breath of clear, clean air and my eyes flutter open. I'm standing beside Suicide Canal at Shiz, except it's different. Everything is foggy and there are no students bustling around or teachers comparing paper on their breaks, no trash is in the bins. A figure approaches through the fog, his face unrecognizable until he stood only a few feet away, arms outstretched in greeting.

I can't believe my eyes, surly they are fooling me. Before me stands Fiyero, very much alive to my eyes. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I launched myself into his arms and embrace him tightly, never wanting to let go. He strokes my hair and sighs deeply, I can hear the smile in it. After many minutes, or maybe only a few seconds, it's hard to tell time here, I relinquished my grip on him and opened my mouth to speak, "Fiyero, I-"

"shhh," he whispered, "I understand, it's okay. I understand..." Shaking my head, I buried it in his shoulder and did something I had never done before; I cried.

Tears rolled down my emerald cheeks, but they didn't burn, so I cried harder. In that one crying fit, I let out all the anguish, all the hurt, everything that had plagued me over the miserable years of my life. At some point, I sunk to the floor and buried my tear streaked face in my palms, shaking like mad. Fiyero sat on the ground and took me into his arms once more, rocking me back and forth, trying to calm me.

I learned something during that time; as sad as you are, you can't cry forever. Even if you think you'll never stop crying and that it will just go on and on, the tears eventually run out, leaving you a shaking, hiccuping mess. I eventually calmed down, and looked up at Fiyero, expecting him to speak. He didn't say a word, but just gazed back down at me. I eventually found my voice and whispered quietly, "Thank you....you have absolutely no idea what you did, and still do for me...." Thats when he kissed me.

All of a sudden, I felt young and free again. Like the girl I had once been; compassionate and passionate, hating and loving, spirited and naive. I was everything they called me all at once. I was the Wicked Witch, Elphie, Fabala, Elphaba and Fae all wrapped up in one person. And I was positively absolutely undeniably and reliably in love, no matter how many times I denied it or pretended otherwise.

We finally broke apart and, feeling brave and confident, I smiled up at him, "Fiyero, I-I think I love you..."

He grinned, "You think? I seem to recall that you didn't include the word 'think' the first time you pronounced your undying love for me."

"And _I_ seem to recall that I never said _undying_ the first time," I shot back, "besides, I had no idea what I was talking about then, but if it pleases the high-and-mighty prince; I _know_ I love you."

"Good," Fiyero nodded, "I'm glad we finally got that all sorted out because we really must be going." He stood, helping me up as well, and we began to walk towards the town, away from Shiz. We strolled down the empty streets hand in hand until we came upon the train station entrance. "Yero, do they have trains here?"

He nodded, "Yes, they do."

"Where do they go?"

"On." He embraced me once more, "Are you ready?"

I looked up into his loving brown eyes and found courage to continue, "Yes....I am."

He kissed me once more before allowing me to step upon the train platform and board the train that would carry me on.

**Once again, I'm sorry for not getting to write.....please don't hate me! Or even if you do, review anyway! Anybody who can guess the WoO reference wins a virtual prize of your choosing and a congrats from me!**

**Note: some elements in this story are from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**


End file.
